My Dark Side
by FireHawk01
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Will you love me, even with me dark side? If I show you my dark side, will you still hold me tonight? Cold Night, Hot Coffee, Dark and Warm Room, a Soft Music and Two People and some Confessions.


**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

I am sorry I could not build a good story. The story is out of details, I suck why I can't put more details in my work. **Silverpine** if you read, I apologize in advance. :D

This maybe titled as a song-fic., a page from diary, our story etc. whatever you want to give a title. No copyright for songs and a quotes by Miss Demeulemeester, the else work is mine so you dare copy it without my permission.

And now some questions I want to answer that may come in your mind after reading this.

Why "black"?

I love black.

Why "coffee"?

Coffee is my life.

Why "no character names"?

I was not sure who would better fit in. If you read lemme know.

Why it seems "Unanswered"?

Because I want it to be mysterious.

* * *

Narrated by man's point of view.

 _Italics_ \- Man's thoughts

 **Bold** \- Song Lyrics. The song in being played in background.

( ) - for situations that take place except dialogues.

* * *

Cold Night, Hot Coffee, Dark and Warm Room, a Soft Music and Two People!

The two were sitting together in the front room. The girl was holding a cup of coffee whilst the man has his arm round her shoulders.

"You make a good pot! I like it." she said while inhaling the rich, warm aroma of coffee I made for her.

 _Baby, you have no idea what I can do!_

 **Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know**

 **It's not pretty there and few have ever gone**

 **If I show it to you now**

 **Will it make you run away?**

 **Or will you stay**

 **Even if it hurts**

 **Even if I try to push you out**

 **Will you return?**

 **And remind me who I really am**

 **Please remind me who I really am**

"Why do you like your coffee black?" I asked out of curiosity. She is not like other girls I meat day in and out. She has potential. A dark potential.

"Coffee should be Black as Hell, Strong as Death, and Sweet as Love." her reply affects me deeply.

 _A dark reply! Is she dark?_

"Whoa! You're ... er' Dark. Black is ... Dull. Scary. er' Sad?" I say dryly _._

"Black is not sad. Bright colors are what depresses me. They're so… empty. Black is poetic. How do you imagine a poet? In a bright yellow jacket? Probably not." her reply makes me feel ... er' frightened. My inner voice says she is ... a Mystery!#1

"You're a Mystery." I reply her. I don't know why am I attracted to her so much. She is affecting me deep, in my soul!

Everybody's got a dark side

 **Do you love me?**

 **Can you love mine?**

 **Nobody's a picture perfect**

 **But we're worth it**

 **You know that we're worth it**

 **Will you love me?**

 **Even with my dark side?**

 _Is she the girl I am looking for!_

No! She takes me as a friend. I have to stop thinking about fucking her. I am thinking of the moments I saw her first. She was looking so Confident. Young. Lively but now she is Dark. Mysterious. Dry!I am looking for some words to say. What to say? What to say?

 _Oh God! I want her badly._

We became friends shortly after her arrival in CID. She is my life but can she be mine? She is speaking, shit! She is telling me about her.

 **Don't run away**

 **Don't run away**

 **Just tell me that you will stay**

 **Promise me you will stay**

 **Don't run away**

 **Don't run away**

 **Just promise me you will stay**

 **Promise me you will stay**

 **Will you love me? ohh**

"I was four when my mommy died. I was with her on the hard floor. She was Cold and Still and was not responding. My abusive daddy killed her. Three days. Three days I have to stay with her ... body before police came. I was Scared. Devastated. Broken. Angry.

Then I was given a Home by them. (She points towards the picture frame of her new family. Her adoptive mom, dad, her big brother Ehan, her younger sister Maalika and she) I was abused as a child ... Multiple. Times. Those rascals took my Innocence. My Childhood. Myself from me. I ... I"

(The song shuffles)

 **You're the light, you're the night**

 **You're the color of my blood**

 **You're the cure, you're the pain**

 **You're the only thing I wanna touch**

 **Never knew that it could mean so much, so much**

 **You're the fear, I don't care**

 **Cause I've never been so high**

Suddenly and out of nowhere she held my tight, looking deep in my eyes ... SHE KISSED ME. Her tongue exploring my mouth. It was more than a kiss. An exchange of cents, tastes, textures, secrets, and emotions. A kiss, that can awakens the sleeping princess or turns the frog or beast back into a prince.

 **So love me like you do, love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

"I wanna be yours...

I just wanna be yours, I just wanna be yours...

No past, All Present. I just want to forget it and live in my present.

I just wanna be yours..." She want me. Yes! She loves me. I am fascinated. Euphoric. Delighted!

 _I want you too, baby! I wanted you since the first day I saw you..._

"Forever yours!" I said.

 _I have the perfect song for every situation..._

What happens next is not your concern. Wink!

* * *

#1 Quotes by Ann Demeulemeester, a Belgian Fashion Designer.


End file.
